Last Chance
by IceMaiden
Summary: This is just a little J/A fic... I'm not going to say anymore because it's going to give it away (5th season)


**LAST CHANCE**

~ * ~

~ * ~ Hey everybody!!! J/A fic... NEVER GIVE UP HOPE MY FELLOW SHIPPERS~ * ~

~ Ice Maiden reporting ~

~ * ~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... blah blah blah blah blah... the usual dren everybody has to say

Timeline: This is like end of season 5... I think

Spoiler: End of Season three. Please ignore everything that has happened in season 4

Summary: The crew is back together. Crais is back (yay... this is a little something for the Crais lovers out there). The crew discovers that the Scarrens have invented a new weapon against the Peacekeepers and they find they have to do something about it. Okay enough blabbering and on with the story!!! Oh yeah, and Aeryn and John is back together (*smiles to all the shippers out there*). 

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(Terrace)**

John lowered himself into a sitting position on the terrace floor. He was still amazed by the beauty of the stars and surrounding planets. 

Aeryn crept up silently towards him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked dreamily. 

"Hmmm... yeah," John answered without taking his eyes off the stars.

"I just came to tell you that you're needed in Command. Moya is picking up some strange radiation," Aeryn said as she sat down next to him. After a long pause Aeryn rested her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong? You've been silent lately."

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I've been thinking. Why do we always run into trouble? Can't we have a single cycle without running into psycho aliens and bounty hunters with bad hair," John turned to face Aeryn.

"You said it once yourself John, we're outlaws. We don't have that kind of freedom."

"I know. I just want a life without so much trouble. When I was on earth the most dangerous thing I faced was running out of milk. Hell, we don't even have milk here."

"We're not exactly in trouble now. We're just picking up radiation. It's probably just nothing. Hey, I promise you when we go to next commercial planet I'll try to get a milk-like substance for you. Right now we're needed in Command," Aeryn pulled John up and pushed him out of the terrace.

"Yes, mother." John grinned as Aeryn rolled her eyes. 

_"Being in the Uncharted Territories for five cycles apparently hasn¡¯t stopped him from talking complete nonsense,"_ Aeryn thought to herself

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(Command)**

"Get away from me," Jool screeched as Chiana lunged at her.

"I will when you stop using my things,"

"Please. This is not the time for one of your stupid fights," D'argo managed to pull Chiana off Jool.

"Hey wassup?" John said as he and Aeryn came through the door.

"That trelk used my scented soaps," Chiana fumed as she made another feeble lunge for Jool.

"Stop it," D'argo pushed them both to different corners of the room.

"You might wanna listen to the D man. You don't want to get him into a Luxan hyper rage," John yawned. "So what is this thing with the radiation? Pilot, have you run scans of it?"

"I'm doing it now,"

"Good. The sooner we know what this radiation thing is the sooner we can run for our lives. Right Aeryn?" John said giving Aeryn the 'I bet we're in trouble again' look.

"Commander. This radiation is quite unusual. This kind of radiation is only given by Scarren weapons but Scarren weapons do not produce half the amount of radiation which shows on Moya's scales," even Pilot seemed a bit distressed as he read out the details.

"Wha¡­ what do you suggest we do?" Chiana said as she got up from her sitting position.

"I say we run away before anybody detects us and turn us into fried Hynerian mo..." Rygel answered with his mouth full of food cubes.

"Pilot. What else does your scans say?" Aeryn interrupted.

"It also reads that the radiation is covers the radius of 1,000,000 metras and the weapon can destroy us even if we starburst away,"

"I suggest we don't starburst. Scarrens can detect leviathans if they starburst," Aeryn said moving towards the controls.

"So what do you think we should do," Jool whispered nervously. "Interons cannot be exposed to radiation for longer than five solar days or it causes us to die."

"Good. Can we stay for a vacation," Chiana joked but received an evil glare from Jool.

"All I know is we can either get out, let Jool die or stop the source of radiation. If Aeryn's right then I suggest we forget about starburst. The only thing we can do is go to the source. Yep. Right into the lion's den." John mumbled to himself.

"Pilot. Can you detect where the radiation is coming from," Aeryn ignored John's last comment.

"I've got the coordinates. Should we head in that direction?"

"Why not. We're bound to run into danger sooner or later," John said.

"I'm not going to risk being killed because some metal-melting trelk is sensitive to a bit of radiation. I demand a vote. The dominar of billions of subjects should not die because of one unimportant specie," Rygel started.

"Can it Rygel. Either you go off by yourself in a transport pod or..." John threatens as he grabs Rygel¡¯s eyebrows.

"Excuse me. I'm picking up a transmission from Talyn. Apparently he doesn't want to wait for us any longer," Pilot reported.

"FRELL!!! Tell Captain Ego to go back to the rendezvous point before he's frelled as well. I just hope that the Scarrens haven¡¯t noticed his transmission" John raged before storming out of Command. 

"What the frell is wrong with you, Crichton? You've been moody ever since we passed that last commercial planet," Aeryn demanded as she caught up with John.

"It's called an early midlife crisis and didn't you notice what happened on that last planet. We nearly got killed because one of your Peacekeeper friends from your old regiment recognized you," John turned to walk away but was stopped by Aeryn.

"John, firstly what the frell is a midlife crisis and secondly we've already been in the Uncharted Territories for around five cycles. You should know what it's like out here."

"That's exactly the problem. I've been running for too long. When was the last time we could just kick back and relax without worrying about people coming after us? And a midlife crisis is a crisis you have during the middle of your life," John closed his eyes slowly. "I just don't want to run anymore. I want a calm life down on a small planet. Just you and me with nothing to worry us."

"I don't want to be a fugitive either. It's just not our choice..." Aeryn whispered.

"Yes it is. We can go and find a planet. We can build a hut or something. Maybe we could find a planet like Aquaria," John interrupted slipping his arms around her.

"I promise you we can do that when we're done here. Right now we have to think of a way to get our eemas out of this," Aeryn said returning the hug.

"Promise?" 

"Promise. I love you. We can get through this,"

"I love you too," John leaned to kiss her.

"(On coms) Commander?" Pilot interrupted. John reluctantly pulled away.

"Yes?"

"The captain is not listening to our warning. He'll be here in six momens," 

"Frell! Can somebody please remove the stick that's up his ass," John muttered.

"John, Talyn might come in handy if we need to destroy the weapon," Aeryn debated.

"Fine. Let him on board when he does get here. In the mean time, pilot, can you run more scans on the radiation and the weapon so we know what we're up against?" 

"Affirmed, Commander," Pilot replied.

"Meanwhile I think we better fix the defense shield just in case something happens." Aeryn suggested as John followed her.

"D'argo? (On com) Can you please get the weapons we _gathered from the last peacekeeper group that we met?" John said as he walked. _

"I¡¯m on my way," D'Argo's voiced echoed over the coms.

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Command)**

"You two, makes yourselves useful and help me with the weapons," D'argo ordered Jool and Chiana. Chiana and Jool gave each other glares before they walked out of Command behind D'argo. Rygel sat on his throne sled still stuffing his mouth with food cubes.

"Hey Sparky you there? (On com)" John asked Rygel.

"Unfortunately yes,¡± Rygel muttered.

¡°Good. You can help Aeryn and I by getting us some wires,¡± 

¡°Me? I will do no such thing,¡± Rygel said.

¡°You will if you want to get out of this alive,¡± Aeryn threatened.

¡°Yotz,¡± 

¡°Thanks Sparky,¡± John laughed at how Rygel¡¯s mind could always be easily changed with Aeryn¡¯s threats.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(Neural Cluster)**

¡°Mag-set¡­turbo sealer,¡± John said as Aeryn passed them to him. "Yep. I think that will hold. Pilot. (On com) How's the shield?"

¡°It¡¯s already up to 80%. It¡¯s just a bit weak around Moya¡¯s midsection,¡± 

¡°Right. Aeryn, can you pass me the blue wire. I just need to rewire a few wires and seal them off,¡± John stopped to think for a while before continuing with the wires. ¡°Pilot. How¡¯s that,¡±

¡°The shield is up to 100%,¡± 

¡°Thanks pilot,¡±

___________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Command)**

¡°Pilot, how far are we from the source of the radiation?¡± D¡¯Argo asked wearily.

¡°We¡¯ll be there in six arns. Captain Crais is here and he asks you to meet him at the docking bay¡­ alone,¡± Pilot answered.

¡°I wonder what he¡¯s up to now,¡± D¡¯argo muttered to himself.

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Docking Bay)**

D¡¯Argo waited patiently as Crais climbed slowly from the transport pod.

¡°Hello D¡¯Argo,¡± Crais grinned weakly.

¡°Why have you asked me to come down to meet you alone. I know as well as you do that you know your way around Moya and you do not need a guide to take you to Command,¡± D¡¯Argo growled.

¡°D¡¯Argo please. I asked you to come down here alone for a reason. I do not wish to alarm the others with this information I¡¯ve obtained, especially not Officer Sun. The Radiation Moya is experiencing is indeed a weapon but it¡¯s not peacekeeper. It¡¯s a more developed version of the weapon on a Scarren Dreadnaught. The only reason I know of this is because we came across one similar to this when we fought the Scarren... before the other Crichton died,¡± Crais turned his head.

¡°And I guess this is the reason why you don¡¯t want Aeryn or Crichton knowing,¡± D¡¯Argo paused to think. ¡°What should we do? I¡¯ve only seen a Scarren Dreadnaught from a distance. I¡¯ve never actually encountered one,¡±

¡°If the worst happens we might have to destroy it by wormhole and that is something only Crichton can do,¡± Crais¡¯ voiced softened down to a whisper.

¡°I don¡¯t think Aeryn will like this plan very much¡­ but it must be done, at least for Jool¡¯s sake. The trouble is how are we going to get Aeryn to agree. She¡¯s never going to let John do this, not even for Jool¡­¡±

¡°What must be done must be done. It¡¯s not only Jool that¡¯s at risk here. The whole universe is. I heard from rumours at the last Commerce Planet that this Dreadnaught weapon when developed enough can destroy a whole galaxy. It can even destroy a wormhole. It must be done and before it¡¯s too late. From what I¡¯ve heard this weapon isn¡¯t quite finished.¡± Crais paused ¡°If Aeryn doesn¡¯t like the options I think it¡¯s best that she doesn¡¯t know,¡±

¡°Are you asking me to lie to her?¡± D¡¯Argo didn¡¯t like the sound of this.

¡°No I¡¯m merely saying we should avoid telling her,¡± Crais grinned.

¡°I guess this has to be done but that doesn¡¯t mean I have to like it,¡± D¡¯Argo muttered. ¡°(On com) John can you please come to command,¡± 

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Command)**

¡°(On com) Crichton, can you come up to command,¡± D¡¯Argo didn¡¯t like what was happening but he decided that the best thing to do for everyone was to follow Crais¡¯s plan even the part about not letting Aeryn know.

¡°Okay Big D. I¡¯m on my way.¡±

D¡¯Argo waited anxiously until John arrived.

¡°Hey, how may I be of service,¡± Crichton says looking around for any sort of damage in the room.

¡°I need to speak to you,¡± D¡¯Argo cringed at what he was going to tell John.

¡°Couldn¡¯t you do that on the coms?¡± John looked confused.

¡°There was somebody I didn¡¯t want overhearing this conversation.¡±

¡°I didn¡¯t know Sparky was that untrustworthy,¡± John interrupted.

¡°I¡¯m not talking about Rygel. I¡¯m talking about Aeryn,¡± D¡¯argo waited for a response from John but continued when he remained silent. ¡°Crais and I don¡¯t want her getting distressed at what we¡¯ve just discovered. John, we don¡¯t think you¡¯ll like it very much either. The radiation is from a Scarren Dreadnaught. We might have to destroy it with a wormhole.¡±

John took a few minutes for everything to sink in.

¡°Are you telling me that I need to do what the other John did? Create a wormhole and turn it into a bomb?¡± He stopped. Realization hit him. ¡°How are we going to explain this to Aeryn? I mean, is there any other way to do this?¡±

¡°Apparently there isn¡¯t. I¡¯m sure that the others won¡¯t have a problem with what we¡¯re doing. Well, except Aeryn. But it needs to be done, John.¡±

¡°I know. I just don¡¯t want to put Aeryn through this again. By the way, did Crais devise this plan?¡± 

¡°Ummm... yes. Why?¡±

John suddenly lightened up.

¡°Aeryn¡¯s going to kill him. At least that¡¯s something good about this situation.¡±

¡°That is so typical of you. Cracking jokes when you¡¯re in a life threatening situation.¡± D¡¯Argo smiled. ¡°Are you going to tell Aeryn? I mean I don¡¯t really want to tell her this. I¡¯ve never told anyone before but sometimes I fear her when she¡¯s in a bad mood.¡±

¡°I guess I have to.¡± John sighed before walking out of command. ¡°Thanks for telling me D¡¯Argo.¡±

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Aeryn¡¯s Quarters)**

John stopped outside of Aeryn¡¯s room as he heard swearing from inside.

¡°Aeryn?¡±

¡°Frelling piece of dren!¡± Aeryn screamed as she threw things across the room.

¡°What¡¯s wrong?¡±

¡°I¡¯m not feeling very we... never mind. Nothing is going right. Everything is in the wrong place. I swear I¡¯m going to kill Rygel if he¡¯s gone through any of my things,¡± Aeryn stood finally stopping to face John.

¡°And you say I¡¯ve been moody?¡± John smiled. ¡°I was wondering where you were.¡±

¡°Where else can I be?¡±

¡°Well... there are like a thousand other rooms on Moya...¡±

¡°Stop it. You know what I mean.¡±

¡°Yeah, I guess I do. Ummm... Aeryn, we need to talk.¡±

¡°Yeah we do...¡± Aeryn paused as she saw how confused John was. ¡°I don¡¯t think we¡¯re thinking about the same thing here. What do you need to talk about?¡±

¡°Crais just came onboard and he knows what¡¯s causing this radiation. It¡¯s a Scarren weapon.¡± It was his turn to pause.

¡°What are you trying to say?¡±

¡°They want me to create a wormhole.¡±

¡°YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT! Frell, John. You promised me that you are going to try not to get yourself killed. Creating a frelling wormhole is not trying,¡± Aeryn raged. 

¡°Aeryn... you have to understand what position I¡¯m in. I have no choice. You know what? I¡¯ve never brought this up but the other John didn¡¯t choose to die. If he was actually given a chance to choose I think he would¡¯ve wanted to stay here with you. I would too. You just have to understand that I have to do this. After this is over we¡¯ll get away from all this. My offer still stands. You choose the planet and I¡¯ll follow.¡±

Aeryn was slightly shocked by his reference to the other John but she accepted what he said.

¡°Any planet? What about Earth?¡±

¡°We can if you want. When you get sick of Earth and you want to fly off to another planet I¡¯ll follow. I don¡¯t care where we are. I just want you there with me.¡±

¡°I have a bad feeling about this.¡±

¡°I promise I¡¯ll try to keep myself alive. This is no different from any of the other times.¡±

¡°Yes it is. I¡¯m... I¡¯m worried about you.¡±

¡°Whatever happens, Aeryn. I want you to know that I¡¯ll always love you.¡±

¡°I know.¡± Aeryn turned away. John walked towards her but was stopped by the beeping of his coms.

¡°Commander, you are needed in Command.¡±

¡°Alrighty Pilot. I¡¯ll be there in a sec.¡± John paused. ¡°Aeryn, I...¡± John stopped and walked out of her quarters.

Aeryn sniffed as a tear fell down her cheek.

¡°Some things just take priority. I guess the good news just has to wait,¡± Aeryn mumbled to herself as her hand fell to her stomach.

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Command)**

¡°Crichton.¡± Crais greeted as John arrived.

¡°Crais.¡± John replied.

¡°I¡¯m sorry we have to put you and Officer Sun through this...¡±

¡°I know.¡±

¡°Have you continued working with the equations? I saw you working on them the last time we met but I didn¡¯t see to what extent.¡±

¡°I¡¯ve finished. I just need to get a module to test it on.¡±

¡°But when I asked you, you said that you didn¡¯t finish,¡± D¡¯Argo interrupted.

¡°Aeryn was there when you asked so I didn¡¯t want to...¡±

¡°Alarm her?¡± Crais finished off. ¡°I¡¯m sure you don¡¯t. That¡¯s why we weren¡¯t very sure on whether to tell her or not. I¡¯m quite glad we have now that we don¡¯t have to keep any se...¡±

¡°Why didn¡¯t you tell her before,¡± D¡¯Argo interrupted again earning a glare from Crais. ¡°Why were you researching frelling wormholes anyway?¡±

¡°Calm down D¡¯Argo. I worked on wormholes because I wanted to go home,¡± John backed away from the enraged Luxan.

¡°Why didn¡¯t you tell Aeryn? You know that you owe her that,¡± Jool stood in the doorway.

¡°WHY ARE YOU GUYS GANGING UP ON ME?¡± John backed away from everybody.

¡°You need to view things the way Aeryn see it,¡± Jool continued on.

¡°If I was Aeryn I would have accepted it.¡±

¡°Well you¡¯re not going through Aeryn¡¯s going through. She came to me today...¡±

¡°Is anything wrong?¡± John suddenly got the image of Aeryn lying in a cryopod.

¡°She¡¯s fine.¡±

¡°Then why did she come and see you?¡±

¡°That¡¯s not the point. The point is she needs you and you¡¯ve gone and frelled everything up,¡± Jool mumbled changing the subject.

¡°I¡¯m not frelling it up.¡±

¡°Why do you want to go home?¡±

¡°Because I thought... I want to tell my dad I¡¯m okay. I want to let him know that things aren¡¯t going so badly. I want Aeryn to meet him,¡± John paused.

¡°John. I¡¯m not accusing you of anything. I¡¯m just saying that you have proven that humans have enough brain to understand that actions have consequences. These consequences won¡¯t only affect you. Aeryn came back to you and she has sacrificed a lot to do that. It¡¯s time you give something in return.¡±

¡°I will... after this thing with the Scarrens is resolved.¡± After saying this John turned and walked out of Command.

¡°I wonder when he¡¯s going to learn,¡± D¡¯Argo sniffed and walked out of Command after John.

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Hallway)**

¡°John, wait,¡± D¡¯Argo walks towards John as he stops.

¡°I know you guys are right. You know I¡¯m not feeling too good about this either. I¡¯m not suicidal. I¡¯ve gotten over that stage.¡±

¡°We¡¯re not saying you¡¯re suicidal. It¡¯s just that Aeryn deserves to know.¡±

¡°Why are you guys all touchy about what Aeryn thinks? Do you know something I don¡¯t know?¡± John stopped sensing that he was on to something.

¡°John. She¡¯s... she¡¯s been through a lot. She doesn¡¯t want to lose you again,¡±

¡°Thanks D, I know you¡¯re just trying to help but I think this is between me and Aeryn,¡± D¡¯Argo sighed as John walked off. Shaking his head he walked off in the opposite direction.

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Aeryn¡¯s Quarters)**

¡°Aeryn?¡± Aeryn turned towards the door so she could face D¡¯Argo.

¡°Yes? Am I needed in Command?¡±

¡°No. I¡¯ve come to speak to you... as a friend,¡± Aeryn nodded acknowledging she knew this was about John. ¡±Aeryn. You have to tell him?¡±

¡°Wait... are you talking about what I¡¯m thinking of?¡± D¡¯Argo nodded. ¡°Frell. How do you know about this?¡±

¡°Well Jool kind of made it quite obvious.¡±

¡°I knew that tralk couldn¡¯t be trusted.¡±

¡°Aeryn. Don¡¯t blame Jool. She¡¯s concerned about you. Everyone is. When we go down to the Scarren Dreadnaught you shouldn¡¯t come with us.¡±

¡°I¡¯m not letting John go down there alone...¡±

¡°He won¡¯t be. Crais and I will be down there with him.¡±

¡°Well that¡¯s reassuring.¡±

¡°Aeryn. Be reasonable. If you would actually tell John about this I¡¯m sure he would agree.¡±

¡°Well he doesn¡¯t know and I¡¯m going anyway.¡±

¡°Aeryn...¡±

¡°D¡¯Argo, we¡¯re going to reach the Dreadnaught in ten microts,¡± Pilot interrupted

¡°Thank you Pilot,¡±

¡°I¡¯m going,¡± Aeryn continued loading her pulse pistol.

¡°Fine. But you¡¯re not allowed to get yourself in any sort of danger.¡±

¡°Well. We¡¯ll see about that.¡± D¡¯Argo sighed and walked out of Aeryn¡¯s room.

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Command)**

¡°Is everybody here?¡± Crais looked around the room. ¡°Good. Okay, here¡¯s our plan. John, you and D¡¯argo will to the command to check on the weapon¡¯s status and where to dislocate it from the ship. When you find contact me on Talyn. Chiana and Aeryn since you¡¯re the only ones who know how to control D¡¯Argo¡¯s ship you will stay on it and...¡±

¡°Aren¡¯t I going with D¡¯Argo and John?¡± Aeryn interrupted impatiently.

¡°No we need you on D¡¯Argo¡¯s ship.¡± Crais glared at Aeryn.

¡°I think it would be better if D¡¯Argo controlled his ship.¡±

¡°If there is any trouble then D¡¯Argo will be able to help John.¡±

¡°So can I,¡± Aeryn persisted. Crais sighed and looked to D¡¯Argo for assistance while John just stood lifting an eyebrow.

¡°Aeryn. We want you to stay on Lo¡¯la. If anybody is going to attack John I can always stun them. The only weapon you have is a pulse pistol and it will make too much noise. We can¡¯t afford for anything to go wrong.¡±

¡°Aeryn I think you should listen to D¡¯Argo. If anything happens I don¡¯t want you coming after me.¡± John whispered to her.

¡°John. Nothing is going to happen to you.¡±

¡°Aeryn. I just want to make sure that you don¡¯t hurt yourself in battle that doesn¡¯t include you.¡±

¡°It doesn¡¯t include you either. Just because you¡¯ve got a way of destroying the weapon doesn¡¯t automatically make it your battle.¡±

¡°No it doesn¡¯t but it does mean I have a responsibility.¡± Everybody started edging away as Aeryn and John¡¯s voices rose.

¡°If you want to die then FINE.¡± Aeryn tried to compose herself as she felt tears stinging in her eyes.

¡°Why do you always assume I¡¯m on a suicide mission?¡±

¡°Because you always think of others before your own welfare. When I needed the paraphoral tissue sample you went and got it almost getting killed in the process. When Jothee was in trouble you went and gave yourself in without any consideration of your own safety. Also Furrow was developing wormhole technology the other you just HAD TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!¡± A deep sob rose from Aeryn.

¡°I never knew you thought that every time we went on a mission. I didn¡¯t think it mattered that much,¡± John whispered.

¡°Well it does matter. I can¡¯t face lose you again.¡±

¡°And I wouldn¡¯t be able to handle it either if I lost you. That¡¯s why I don¡¯t want you to get yourself killed.¡± John walked over to embrace Aeryn, neither two spoke.

¡°Umm... I have to interrupt but we do have to get this done.¡± Crais gave a weak smile. ¡°Okay. D¡¯Argo and John. You¡¯ll have to go down to get the information about the weapon. AERYN and Chiana you will stay on D¡¯Argo¡¯s ship. I will remain on Talyn with Jool just in case you need me to shoot you out of the Dreadnaught.¡±

¡°Okay... so what are we waiting for. Let¡¯s go.¡± John walked out and D¡¯Argo followed shaking his head.

¡°Aeryn... I¡¯m sorry I have to be the bringer of bad news but we do have to do this.¡± Crais turned to Aeryn

¡°I understand Crais. There is no need to explain yourself.¡± Without facing him she left also.

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Transport Pod)**

¡°D¡¯Argo. Now that Aeryn isn¡¯t here... I want to ask you if this is really going to work.¡±

¡°To tell you the truth I don¡¯t know. But hey, we got out of all those other missions alive. If we¡¯re lucky we might just pull it off again.¡±

They traveled in silence for a while. John¡¯s mind always drifted back to Aeryn. 

¡°D, can you promise me something? Can you promise me that you¡¯ll look after Aeryn if anything happens to me?¡±

¡°I promise I¡¯ll look after her.¡±

¡°Nothing¡¯s going to happen to you John.¡± D¡¯Argo and John both turned to find Aeryn standing at the doorway.

¡°What are you doing here?¡± John paused.

¡°You¡¯re not going ALONE and there is no chance in the world you¡¯re making me baby-sit Chiana.¡± Aeryn quickly took a seat next to D¡¯Argo and started monitoring their thrusters.

¡°Okay. Lets get something straight here. Firstly we¡¯re not making you baby-sit Pip and secondly we¡¯re turning back. You¡¯re not coming with us.¡± John threw annoyed glances at her.

¡°We¡¯re nearly there. We can¡¯t turn back now. They¡¯ll notice us.¡± Aeryn replied and she continued monitoring their thrusters.

¡°No...¡±

¡°John. Aeryn¡¯s right.¡± D¡¯Argo interrupted. ¡°It¡¯s a bit too late to turn back now. I guess we have to change some of our plans. (On Com) Crais. Aeryn¡¯s coming with us.¡±

¡°What do you mean? She¡¯s with Chiana in your ship.¡±

¡°No she¡¯s not.¡±

¡°But we planned for he...(pause)... I¡¯ll make sure Jool tells Chiana.¡± 

Everybody remained silent for a while but John again broke the silence. ¡°Okay. How the frell did you manage to get in without us noticing?¡±

¡°You guys are becoming too careless. I came aboard while you were carrying the wires in. I hid behind the crates of explosives.¡± Aeryn expected John to scold her but he silently walked over and embraced her. Without warning she started crying.

¡°I want you to know I don¡¯t want to hurt you. I¡¯m not planning to die this time.¡± John wiped away her tears.

¡°I know.¡± Aeryn sniffed.

¡°Is something wrong? I sense something else is bothering you.¡±

¡°I...¡±

¡°John. Aeryn. We¡¯re docking in ten microts.¡± D¡¯Argo gave Aeryn a swift look.

¡°We should talk about this some other time.¡± Aeryn smiled weakly. _¡®I¡¯ll tell him about the baby after this is over. I don¡¯t want his judgment to get clouded.¡¯_ Aeryn thought to herself.

¡°Yeah we should do lunch.¡± Aeryn felt herself shudder. John kissed her lightly before going to help D¡¯Argo.

¡°Frell.¡± She muttered.

D¡¯Argo managed to maneuver the transport pod into one of the open hangars without the Scarrens¡¯ detection. Once they were in John spoke up.

¡°Okay this is the plan. Crais needs access to their security so I¡¯m going to need to do some rewiring in the wiring room (John points to a room on his map). D¡¯Argo I need you to screw things up for them in the mini command room and Aeryn, I need you to cover for me. Once I¡¯m done with the rewiring, Crais will help us get to the weapon research area with getting detected and we¡¯ll plant explosives all over the place and get out of there as fast as possible. And then Boom we¡¯re done. If all that fails we¡¯ll run like hell and then I¡¯ll pull out the wormhole.¡± D¡¯Argo gave him one of his looks and walked away to the command room.

¡°Is this going to work?¡± Aeryn studied the map.

¡°I don¡¯t know... I guess we better get going, sunshine, before it gets dark.¡±

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Random wiring room)**

¡°(On coms) D¡¯Argo I¡¯m in a wiring room. Crais said he needed to get full access of the cameras. So how are things going?¡± John checked to see if Wynona was still hidden in his backpack. 

¡°I¡¯m a little busy here.¡±

¡°Is anything wrong with the plan?¡±

¡°Should I list it? I think the word everything would describe how many things are going wrong.¡±

¡°Why are you so negative about my plans?¡± John mumbled as he pulled a wire out.

¡°It never goes right. Firstly the outline of the controls Crais printed out is all wrong¡± D¡¯Argo¡¯s curtly replied.

¡°That¡¯s not true. What about my last plan down at the commerce planet? We got what we needed to get.¡±

¡°I GOT SHOT IN THE LEG.¡±

¡°Excuses... you have to admit my plans are not that bad. Sometimes I think they¡¯re pretty go...¡±

¡°John. Shut up and come and help me get the charts.¡±

¡°I¡¯ll be there as soon as I get these wires together.¡±

¡°John are you there?¡± Aeryn¡¯s voice echoed through the hall.

¡°Aeryn, I¡¯m in here.¡± John continued rewiring as Aeryn came in.

¡°Are you making any progress?¡±

¡°You make it sound as if I¡¯m hopeless.¡± John grinned slightly. He wiped his hands on his t-shirt and put the last wire in.

¡°Not hopeless. Just stupid.¡± Aeryn smiled back. Something clanked in the hallway.

¡°Shh...¡±

¡°What?¡±

¡°I heard something.¡± John slowly reached into his backpack and retrieved Wynona. ¡°I think someone¡¯s here...¡± John stopped when he noticed Aeryn¡¯s expression changed. He whipped around and shot the Scarren in one swift move.

¡°Lets go.¡± Aeryn hissed as she pulled him out of the room.

¡°Where are we going?¡± John asked after passing a second wiring room that look coincidentally like the first one.

¡°I thought you knew where we were going.¡±

¡°No... I was following you the whole time.¡±

¡°Are you telling me we¡¯re lost? Frell I knew I shouldn¡¯t listened to you.¡± 

¡°Hey, no need to get pissed off. The blame was on both sides.¡± John quickly shut up when Aeryn glared at him.

¡°At least we¡¯re back at the wiring room so I can get us to where D¡¯Argo is.¡± Aeryn stopped. There was again a shuffle. _¡®Don¡¯t the Scarrens ever learn to creep up on people more softly?¡¯ _Aeryn thought to herself. She spun herself around and instead of shooting her victim she pointed her pulse pistol at him.

¡°Go away peacekeeper. We never inflicted any harm on you. What is the meaning of this intrusion?¡± The Scarren snarled at Aeryn.

¡°Well you¡¯ve got two things wrong. Firstly we¡¯re not Peacekeepers. Secondly if you didn¡¯t want to cause any harm why the frell are you building a weapon?¡± The Scarren ignored John¡¯s interrogation and snarled at him. Aeryn tied him up and pushed him roughly in front of them.

¡°Aeryn stop.¡± John whispered as Scarren voices came from the hallway. The tied-up Scarren grunted but Aeryn knocked him out with the butt of her pulse rifle.

¡°Crichton get into the air vent,¡± Aeryn dropped and rolled. She felt around for the opening to the air vent and pushed John in. She lowed herself as she followed after him.

¡°Can I ask you something? Why the frell are we in an air vent?¡±

¡°The Scarrens are too big to fit into one of these and it will probably lead us to D¡¯Argo. Can I have the map?¡± Aeryn stopped crawling. ¡°I know you¡¯re staring at my butt,¡± 

John grinned. ¡°What? Are you a mind reader or something?¡± Aeryn shook her head and continued crawling. They crawled around the air vents for almost half an arn before Aeryn stopped again.

¡°Okay if I¡¯m correct the command room is here.¡± Aeryn stopped and pushed through the opening.

¡°NOOOO!¡± D¡¯Argo¡¯s voice was muffled by the sound of gunfire, a mixture of Aeryn¡¯s gun, D¡¯Argo¡¯s qualta blade and the weapons of the Scarrens. John quickly crawled through the remaining part of the air vent and jumped down. Scarren bodies were littered everywhere and in the centre of the room stood D¡¯Argo triumphant holding his qualta blade.

¡°What happened?¡± John looked around for Aeryn and found her leaning against the wall.

¡°I didn¡¯t have time to tell you guys that the Scarrens were here. They had me tied up but they were distracted when Aeryn jumped out from nowhere. I managed to shoot my chains off and I guess you know what happened next.¡± John half listened to D¡¯Argo while he moved towards Aeryn.

¡°Sunshine, are you alright? You seem a bit pale.¡± John rushed towards her when she lurched forward and threw up.

¡°I¡¯m fine.¡± She pushed John away slightly before bending over and throwing up again.

¡°I¡¯m sure you are.¡± John said sarcastically and let her lean on him before turning to D¡¯Argo. ¡°What¡¯s the status of the weapon?¡±

¡°Apparently Crais overrated how much of the weapon was completed. They¡¯ve just started building a test weapon. I guess all we have to do is fiddle around with a few buttons and try to delete the data.¡± Aeryn looked over as John began pressing random buttons.

¡°Meltdown in sixty microts.¡± A red siren went off.

¡°Oh Frell.¡± D¡¯Argo shot John the ¡®you frelled up again look¡¯.

¡°Hey at least we¡¯ll definitely blow up their weapon.¡± John and D¡¯Argo started simultaneously running out of the room. John turned around and saw Aeryn still standing quietly over the control panel.

¡°Come on Aeryn. We¡¯ve got to get back to the transport pod.¡± John quickly pulled Aeryn along. When they got to the docking bay D¡¯Argo was already in the transport pod getting it ready to get out of the Dreadnaught. 

¡°Are we ready?¡± John said in a singsong voice when he and Aeryn got into the pod.

¡°Just sit down and shut up.¡± D¡¯Argo growled.

¡°Meltdown in five microts.¡±

¡°Frell,¡± D¡¯Argo pushed the transport pod to full power and they sped off as the Dreadnaught blew up.

__________________________________________________________________________________****

**(Docking Bay - Moya)**

¡°(On coms) I must congratulate you on a job well done. I¡¯m glad to hear you¡¯re all well.¡± Crais¡¯s voice echoed crackled through the coms.

¡°(On coms) I¡¯ve also got something even better. I¡¯ve managed to find the access codes to the Scarren mainframe. It might help us find a way of hacking into all Scarren codes.¡± D¡¯Argo said as he left the docking bay. 

John grinned as he pulled Aeryn into a hug. She winced slightly.

¡°Aeryn, honey, are you alright?¡± realization struck him as he felt something seep through Aeryn¡¯s jacket.

¡°I¡¯m fine.¡± John stopped her from walking away and pulled aside her jacket. Blood stained her tank top.

¡°Fine my ass. (On coms) Jool get down here.¡± Aeryn collapsed against John. ¡°Stay with me... open your eyes Aeryn.¡± He gently shook her. ¡°(On coms) JOOL!¡± Aeryn¡¯s breath got heavier and heavier by the microt.

¡°John?¡± Her glassy eyes stared back at him.

¡°I¡¯m here.¡± He hugged her closer to him.

¡°We did it didn¡¯t we? Did we manage to destroy the weapon?¡±

¡°Don¡¯t worry about that. It¡¯s all taken care of.¡± Tears streaked down John¡¯s face and dropped onto Aeryn¡¯s face.

¡°I think it¡¯s raining again... hmm... I like rain,¡± She closed her eyes again.

¡°Yep... it¡¯s definitely raining.¡± John sniffed. ¡°You wouldn¡¯t want to catch a cold. I think you better wake up so we can go inside... out of the rain.¡± 

Aeryn opened her eyes again and breathed deeply, her mind clear again. ¡°I¡¯m not going to make it, am I?¡±

¡°You are. Jool is going to make you better. (On coms) JOOL, hurry up!¡±

¡°John... stop lying to me... stop lying to yourself.¡± Aeryn paused to catch her breath. ¡°You know what? The last few years have been the happiest years of my life. I don¡¯t regret anything I¡¯ve done except the years I wasted.¡±

¡°Stop it. You¡¯re going to live.¡±

¡°Please. Let me finish... I¡¯ve loved you for a long time. I only just realized how much I did when I got injected with Pilot¡¯s DNA. When you told me I could go to Earth with you I was scared. That¡¯s why I pushed you away.¡± Aeryn sank into John¡¯s arms. ¡°I¡¯m not scared anymore.¡± Aeryn slipped her hand into his. ¡°I had asked you about death before but I want to hear your answer again. What happens when you die? What¡¯s beyond death?¡±

John paused. ¡°After death. There is only happiness and love...¡±

¡°I love you John.¡± John leaned down to kiss her and when he opened his eyes again Aeryn had stopped breathing.

Jool arrived shortly after that to find Aeryn in John¡¯s embrace.

¡°John?¡± John jumped slightly as if he was woken from his own fantasy world. ¡°I didn¡¯t hear you call me because I had to turn off my com. It was disturbing Lola¡¯s frequencies... John?¡± She leaned forward and found Aeryn¡¯s cold body no longer breathing. ¡°I¡¯m so sorry... I should have been here earlier.¡±

¡°Jool... it¡¯s okay.¡± John turned back to Aeryn.

¡°Would you like me to leave you alone?¡± he nodded and Jool quietly walked out of the docking bay.

John stood up and quietly carried Aeryn out. He knew she was gone but he needed to do one last thing. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(Terrace)**

John quietly walked into the terrace still carrying Aeryn in his arms.

¡°You were born in space and now you¡¯ve died in space. You¡¯ve got what you always wanted.¡± He laid her down on the cool floor

¡°Not what she¡¯s always wanted,¡± a calm, soothing voice interrupted his thoughts. John spun around but found nobody there.

¡°What the frell?¡±

¡°Don¡¯t... don¡¯t be afraid John.¡± A strange light illuminated the terrace.

¡°Okay. Who¡¯s frelling with me now?¡± 

¡°(On coms) John. Moya wishes to communicate with you. She has a gift she wishes to offer you.¡± Pilot¡¯s voice echoed from the coms.

¡°Moya? What¡¯s going on?¡±

¡°Hurts... Aeryn¡¯s death hurts. Hope... there¡¯s still hope.¡±

¡°I don¡¯t know what you mean.¡± John stepped into the middle of the illuminated terrace.

¡°Die in space... not what Aeryn wants. Be with you...love ... her dream.¡±

¡°I appreciate what you¡¯re saying Moya. But...¡± John stood up to leave the terrace.

¡°Gift... my gift.¡±

¡°What gift?¡± John turned back.

¡°Wish. One wish.¡±

¡°Are you saying I get one wish? What¡¯s the catch? (On coms) Pilot? What is Moya talking about?¡±

¡°(On coms) Moya is saying you can have one wish. When Leviathans are built they get a gift. The builders give them a wish. They can use this only once in their lifetime. Some Leviathans choose not use this gift because they believe if they don¡¯t use it they stay pure but Moya wishes to give the wish to you.¡±

¡°I can¡¯t do this. It¡¯s Moya¡¯s gift.¡± John shook his head.

¡°Insist... my wish for you to wish.¡± The glow of the terrace became brighter.

¡°Your wish Commander?¡± Pilot reminded him in his usual calm voice.

¡°I wish... I wish I could have a new life with Aeryn on Earth.¡± John sat down to hold Aeryn¡¯s lifeless body. 

¡°Your wish... love... Earth... Aeryn, you and child.¡±

¡°Child? Do you mean Katralla¡¯s child?¡± John did not receive an answer. A brilliant flash enveloped him and then everything returned to normal. John and Aeryn were no longer on Moya, their presence and memory totally erased from the uncharted territories.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(Australian Beach)**

John sat on the warm sand reading his book about alien life forms and space.

¡°Biomechanoid ships. These writers sure have great imaginations.¡± He laughed to himself. It was early in the morning. He always came to the beach before he went to his classes.

_¡®Studying astrophysics sure is hard work,¡¯_ John thought to himself as he got his notebook out and started writing. Out of nowhere a dog leapt onto his lap and started licking him. Laughing he stroked the creature.

¡°Hey boy.¡±

¡°Down Pilot.¡± John turned to see a raven-haired girl walk towards him. ¡°Sorry about the intrusion. It¡¯s hard to keep Pilot under control.¡± She quickly pulled its leash on.

¡°That¡¯s okay. I love dogs.¡± He turned towards her. ¡°I¡¯m John.¡±

¡°I¡¯m Erin.¡± She swiftly shook his hand.

¡°Have I seen you anywhere.¡± Images of his past life came into his mind but he shook his head. 

¡°Do you do karate? You might be in my karate class.¡±

¡°Yeah.¡± John grinned as he remembered. ¡°I remember you... You¡¯re the person who kicked the instructor¡¯s ass last week.¡± 

Erin blushed and smiled. ¡°Well the prick did ask for it.¡±

¡°You¡¯ve gotta show me how you did it.¡±

¡°Sure. We have class tomorrow don¡¯t we?¡± John nodded. ¡°Okay. I¡¯ll show you the move I did. It¡¯s quite simple really, you¡¯ve just got to do a lot of practice.¡±

¡°Easy for you to say.¡±

¡°Don¡¯t worry. You cant be that bad.¡± John raised an eyebrow as Aeryn realized what she said. She smiled slightly and turned back to Pilot. ¡°I¡¯ll show you tomorrow. I¡¯ve gotta go, Pilot¡¯s getting restless.¡±

¡°Okay. I¡¯ll see you tomorrow.¡± Erin smiled at John and jogged off. 

For some reason John felt happy. ¡°There something about her I just can¡¯t figure out.¡± He said to himself. He shook his head and turned back to his notebook. He didn¡¯t manage to write anything on his page that day except the word _Erin_.


End file.
